Loen Kingdom
George Augustus III (Unknown-1350) * Henry Augustus I (5th King) *William Augustus I (1st King) |head_of_govenment = Aguesid Negan (Prime Minister) |capital = Backlund |colonies = *Rorsted Archipelago *East Balam |language(s) = Loenese |currency = Gold pound, Soli and Copper Penny |religion(s) = *Church of the Evernight Goddess *Church of the Lord of Storms *Church of the God of Steam and Machinery |affiliation(s) = *MI9 *Imperial Navy |continent = Northern Continent |novel = Chapter 1}} One of the four major nations located on the Northern Continent. It founded by Augustus Family in the 4th Epoch, After the Trunsoest Empire destroyed. After the death of George Augustus III in December 1350, Gwenton Augustus was crowned the King of the Kingdom. The Language most commonly spoken is Loenese. There has 3 main religions: Church of the Evernight Goddess, Church of the Lord of Storms and Church of the God of Steam and Machinery. Geography It is situated in the eastern part of the Northern Continent. Bordered to the north by Midseashire lake and Feysac Empire, to the east by Sonia Sea, to the south by Desi Bay, and to the west by the Intis Republic, Lenburg and the Feynapotter Kingdom. The biggest river in the Loen Kingdom was Tussock River, coming down from the northwest where the Mirminsk mountain was. It flowed towards the southeast, passing by the Midseashire, Awwa County, and then passing through the capital, Backlund, and into the sea near Pritz Harbor. Politics The Loen Kingdom is ruled by Augustus Family. The government structure is based on Victorian England, with Prime Minister and Parliaments (the House of Lords and the House of Commons). The current Prime Minister of the Cabinet is Aguesid Negan, Duke Negan's brother. Previously the political in the Loen Kingdom was still in its preliminary systems stages. Every election in government, if there is a change of the ruling party, there will be a change of personnel from top to bottom. It makes things a mess and lowers efficiency tremendously. Klein had raised a suggestion through Audrey, holding 'the Civil Servant Unified Examination' open to the public to select elites and fill them in the civil service positions such as the Secretary of the Cabinet, the county government, the city government, and the various towns. Reform the government structure, regardless of the party in power or who the minister is. Domestic Disputes As the industrial revolution going, a New party emerged, formed by mainly capitalists (bankers, factory owners, etc.), while the old party being the nobles who owns the land. The two parties have conflicts on many issues. Duke Negan’s death exacerbates disputes in the House of Lords. Nearly ten members have jointly proposed that the newly conferred nobility should get a seat in the House of Lords. This dispute has put many bills on hold, including, the raising of worker salary, the improvement of working hours, and revising the Poor Law. After the Great Smog of Backlund incident, George III approved all of it. He even allows The Three Churches to send their personnel into the military. The incident also pushes pollution control policies. Religion There are three orthodox beliefs in the Loen Kingdom: Evernight Goddess, Lord of Storms and God of Steam and Machinery. The three churches kept a good relationship with each other and collaborate on many major events. All three churches each have a church in major cities, and Beyonder teams that deals with local cases that relate to local believers. They also kept an eye on the important figures in the kingdom, preventing any mythical influences and assassinations. Due to the Evernight Goddess and God of Steam and Machinery's attitudes towards women, women in the Loen Kingdom has a relatively higher status, being able to go to schools and work. Education In 1327, the Loen Kingdom had enacted the ‘Basic Education Law.’ A Primary and Secondary Education Committee was established and was specially provided with funding, increasing the kingdom’s investment into education. Many public primary schools were established to strictly maintain the principle of religious neutrality. This was to prevent education from involving itself in the conflicts between the Lord of Storms, Evernight Goddess, and the God of Steam and Machinery. Notable County and Location Backlund The capital of the Loen Kingdom, also known as "Land of Hope". Awwa County *Tingen City: also known as the City of Universities. The city that Klein Moretti used to live in. Winter County Situated in the northern part of the Loen Kingdom. *Amantha mountain range: the former divine kingdoms of the Evernight Goddess and the place where is the Church of the Evernight Goddess’s headquarters, known as the Cathedral of Serenity situated. Midseashire County *Midseashire: The natural border lake between Loen, Intis, and Feysac. The east coast belonged to Loen, most of the west coast belonged to Intis; and to the north were the famous port cities of the Feysac Empire, such as Indaw Harbor. The east coast is known for heavy industries. *Constant City: also known as the Wind City - its a region with extremely advanced coal and steel industries - one of the top three cities of the Loen Kingdom. Desi County *Desi Bay: Located in the far south of the Loen Kingdom, and a third of it belonged to the Feynapotter Kingdom. It had plenty of sunlight and beautiful scenery, and the paella there was very famous. It's famous for its seafood rice, and Klein has eaten many Desi pies. *Conant City: The seaside city, with rich rubber plantations growing nearby. It is the biggest harbor around Desi Bay. Enmat Harbor Located to the east of Tingen City. One of the most famous seaports in the central region of the Loen Kingdom. Pritz Harbor The largest and busiest port in the Loen Kingdom. Countless people pass through here to get to the Southern Continent and the colonial islands to seek out opportunities. It is very close to Backlund, by only about an hour by train. *Oak Island: Imperial Navy main base. East Chester County Many aristocrats own mansions in East Chester and would go there during hunting season. *Stoen City East Tucker County Southville County Southville was famous for its beer and red wine; many important figures were fond of them. Sivellaus County Located west of the Loen Kingdom, across the Hornacis Mountain Range from the Intis Republic. 'Sonia Sea' Bansy Harbor Where descendants of Medici resided. Locals worship the God of Weather and like eating blood puddings. It has been demolished by the Church of Lord of Storms. Rorsted Archipelago Loen Kingdom's colonized archipelago in Sonia Sea. *Bayam: The capital of Rorsted Archipelago, located on the Blue Mountain Island. Also known as the City of Generosity. Oravi Island Loen's navy stations here. It is the closest island to Sonia Island and is the frontline against the Feysac Kingdom. The Naturism Sect is mainly active on this island. Toscaster Island The east-most colony of the Loen Kingdom, and the closest to the Sea of Ruins. Psychology Alchemists locates here. Dinos Island The "Sleep Cathedral" of the Evernight Goddess locates here. Paso Island The holy altar, the headquarter of the Church of the Lord of Storms located here. Category:Locations Category:Kingdoms